Spirit Fire
by PyroxHawk
Summary: An Axel story in which I stuck my own character in. If you don't like that, then don't read it. I changed around a lot of stuff concerning Organization XIII and Namine, so...yeah. Hehe...anyway this is my first story, so be nice please. Constructive criti
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story, so you can give me constructive criticism, but please don't flame me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (except Falcon) all the rest belong to Square Enix and Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy.

'_I can't...not now...for now I still have to stay here. But I'll go as soon as I get a chance, okay? And if I can stay with you, I'll come to your door, and you'll know it's me. But for now, just wait, and I'll find a way...soon...' _Falcon sighed as she remembered the exact words Axel had said to her. She hadn't expected to remember them so clearly, but they were stuck in her mind like glue.

_'I wonder what he's doing now," _she thought, and looked at the keyblade he had given her right before he left: Bond of Flame.

_'It's my gift to you, use it if you want.' _

_'Well, it may not be the best keyblade, certainly not as good as Fenrir, but hey, it'll do. Besides, it just wouldn't do this keyblade justice to let it sit in a corner and collect dust.' _At least, that was what she told herself. She wouldn't admit it, but the reason why she insisted on using it was because Axel gave it to her, _'besides, it's not like Sora's gonna be using it, so I might as well. He's obsessed with that one that Kairi gave him: Oathkeeper I think. And he always lugs around Oblivion too.' _For the tenth time that morning, she glanced at the clock: 6:10, still early. It was winter, and the air was cold, even under the thick blankets. She shivered, _'man, it's freezing... time passes slowly in the morning when you're lying in bed and can't go back to sleep.' _She turned her gaze back to the ceiling and stared at it until sleep overtook her again.

A few hours later she woke again, and checked the clock: 8:00 sharp. Time to get going. She tossed the covers off her bed and half-climbed, half-fell out of the bed. She groped her way along the wall for the light switch and winced in pain as the blinding light flooded the room. Then came the much-expected knock at the door.

"Are you awake yet, sleepy-head?" Yuffie's hyper voice called through the wood. It happened every morning. Falcon grumbled an irritated "yeah...", the expected reply, and Yuffie walked away down the hall. Falcon, still half-dazed, rummaged through her closet, and threw on the first thing she found, which happened to be a pair of black slightly flowy silk/velvet pants, and a black shirt with red sleeves that had dragons going down the arms. After dragging a brush through her long black hair (that had red streaks in it), she walked down the stairs, stretching her black dragon wings while she was at it. Despite being only 15, she was already a profound fighter, partly because she was a demon, partly because she was trained by Yuffie, Squall, Rinoa, Tifa, Riku, Sora, and Cloud in the ways of physical fighting, and Aerith and Donald in magic. Also, she had been trained by the members of Organization XIII for a long time.

"Hey..." she mumbled as she trudged into the kitchen where Aerith was making breakfast.

"Good morning Falcon," Aerith said, "care for breakfast?" So while Falcon devoured her bacon, Squall and Cloud returned from outside, no doubt after a long rigorous training session.

"Morning Falcon," they said, and she nodded in return, her mouth too filled with food to reply. When she finished eating, she turned to them.

"You guys didn't bring me along?" she asked.

"You were asleep," Squall replied, sitting down and gulping down a glass of water, "we figured it wouldn't have been wise to wake you."

Falcon nodded and smiled, "you figured right." She was remembering the last time Yuffie tried to wake her up, and Falcon had thrown the pillow at her with so much force that Yuffie had fallen to the ground. Falcon then had turned around and mumbled a grumpy; "leave me alone..." and Yuffie had never tried that again.

"You could've always just gotten Shiro to wake me up," Falcon said, referring to her pet wolf. He was a white wolf, and well trained in the aspects of fighting. He also seemed to be able to understand the human language.

"True..." Squall agreed, "but we feared for his safety." Falcon smiled at his little joke, and then they heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Rinoa and Tifa.

"Are Sora and Riku still asleep?" Falcon asked the two of them as they entered, yawning, into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of water each, gulped it down, and nodded.

"Sound asleep," Tifa said, "I was gonna throw something at him, but then...I thought better of it." Falcon nodded.

"Good choice."

"Where's Angelo?" she asked Rinoa, who shook her head.

"Still asleep, as usual. You know he doesn't wake up until noon or something," she replied. Angelo was Rinoa's dog, also trained in the ways of fighting, "Shiro?"

Falcon shrugged, "who knows. Probably out in the woods hunting or something."

Tifa grimaced, "and you let him do that?"

Falcon smiled, "I do. I don't know about you humans..."

"So, any sign of him yet?" Cloud changed the subject, his voice barely audible, naturally. Everyone knew whom he was talking about.

Falcon shook her head, "no. You know if that were the case, I would've told you first thing. Besides, he wouldn't tell me if he was coming, he likes to surprise me."

"Only you would know..." Squall sighed.

Falcon turned her gaze to him, her bright emerald eyes boring into him, "I've known him for 10 years, I would think so."

"Were you in Organization XIII ever since you were born?" Rinoa asked.

Falcon nodded, "you know I was born Namine. I've been there ever since."

"Born Namine?" Aerith suddenly asked, joining in the conversation, "what do you mean?"

"I've never told you?" Falcon asked, "I thought I told everyone. Okay, I'll let you in. For Organization XIII, there is always a Namine. That's the name of the girl who is the main power source of the Organization. When Namine dies, a girl is born at the exact same moment, and that girl becomes the new Namine as soon as she meets the Organization."

"So...you're real name is Namine?" Aerith asked.

Falcon sighed, "that name brings back memories, both good and bad. I prefer to be called Falcon, just as my parents named me."

"How does the Organization know that the new girl is Namine if they never saw her before?" Tifa asked, chomping down on a sandwich.

"I guess they just do," Falcon replied, "they just...know. As soon as they lay eyes on her, they know. And then they take her away, and she becomes their power source."

"Power source..." Rinoa muttered, "that means the Organization can't survive without their Namine, right?"

"Only if Namine dies," Falcon said, "because Namine is the only one among the Organization that has a heart, they draw their power from her."

"That's why the Organization is still alive, even without your support," Tifa said, "you have to die in order for them to be destroyed."

"Even if I die, a new Namine will be born at the exact second," Falcon explained, "so you see...the Organization can never really die."

"But you're still part of the Organization?" Yuffie asked.

"I am," Falcon replied, "when and if I die, I will fade away into shadow like they do, even though I have a heart. I am still a member of Organization XIII, no matter how far I run."

"Well, we've known you for this long, and we're not about to let you go, not without a fight," Rinoa said, high-fiving Falcon. She smiled and nodded. Besides Axel, Rinoa had always been Falcon's best friend. The only time they fought was when Rinoa had got together with Squall, who Falcon had loved with all her heart. She had gotten over it though, or so she told herself. In reality, her love for him was just dormant, lying just under the surface of detection. The only person who could tell this was Squall himself, who knew Falcon's love for him wasn't gone. In truth, though he loved Rinoa, he needed Falcon just as much, she was a part of him, just like Rinoa was, and if either of them left, he just couldn't imagine that...

"Didn't he say he would come soon though?" Tifa asked.

"Organization XIII is hard to get away from, believe me. I only managed to escape with my life," Falcon said, "thanks to Axel...and Roxas."

"And that's where we found you," Yuffie said, "not too long ago, two years maybe?"

Falcon nodded, "yup, 'cause humans age twice as slowly as we do. And 'cause I stop aging at 15, I'll never get any older than I am now."

"How did you get into the Organization anyway?" Rinoa asked, 'you said you ran away because you didn't like their motives. How come you didn't run earlier?"

"I felt I was safe," Falcon said, "I was only nine when I was first taken in. All I cared was that I had someplace safe to stay. I was already an orphan as it was; my parents died a year earlier. And my initiation as Namine...I remember it so clearly..."

Flashback

"Are you sure it's not gonna hurt?" a 10 year old Falcon asked Axel as they, along with Roxas, walked together up to the Altar of Naught.

"It won't, I promise," Axel replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you really don't feel anything," Roxas agreed, his slightly spiky dirty blonde hair beginning to sway in the light breeze.

"You're the most important member of the Organization, you know?" Axel said, "you're gonna be Namine."

"What's that?" Falcon asked, "What do I have to do?"

"Really, you just have to listen to what our boss: Xemnas, tells you. You'll be trained to fight for yourself, and we're gonna need you, 'cause you're the only one of us who actually has a heart," Roxas said.

"So...basically I'm just being used by the Organization because I have a heart?" Falcon asked, "you're gonna draw power from me, aren't you?"

"For a ten year old, you sure can analyze things," Roxas said.

"Comes from being a demon," Falcon replied proudly, spreading her wings.

"We're not going to draw power from you, but Saix and the others might," Axel said, "they're worse than we are. Especially Saix, if he sees something he can use, he will, and without a second thought, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, but I still think it's unfair that they get to draw power from me just because I have a heart, is that what all Namines do?" Falcon asked, her bright green eyes searching them for the answer.

"Yeah, one after the other, there is a lot in this Organization that's unfair," Axel said, "I've lived with it for a while."

"Hurry up, Axel! Roxas! We're not going to wait forever!" Xemnas's voice called from above. Instantly the three of them broke into a run. Up on the altar, seemingly supported by nothing, the glow of the moon shone onto the 11 other members of the Organization.

"Took you guys long enough," Xigbar said.

"Sorry," Axel apologized, "our bad."

"Let's begin the initiation," Xemnas said, turning around and walking out to the outer edge of the circle. The members of the Organization were arranged in a circle with Falcon in the middle. Axel and Roxas gave Falcon a last thumbs up before the initiation began. Xemnas muttered a few words, and a black shadow aura began to glow around each person. With the moonlight, the shadow auras combined together in the center of the circle right above Falcon's head. A light began to glow around her, and the mass of shadow above her head sent tendrils of darkness down, spiraling and interlocking all around her. When the shadows dispersed, Falcon was still there, but bore a now different aura, the aura of the Organization. In her hand, she held the Fenrir keyblade.

"A keyblade?!" Xemnas exclaimed, "you're a keyblade master?"

"I guess so," Falcon replied, shrugging. Everyone was amazed, and yet very happy. A keyblade master was their new Namine, Organization XII would be undefeatable.

"I deem your new name, Namine," Xemnas said, thus completing the initiation. Instantly everyone crowded around Falcon, questioning her about the keyblade and asking all kinds of things, like how she became its master, and did she know? With a thrust, Falcon took Fenrir and threw it to the ground, where it clattered and spun several meters before stopping, the air was silent.

"All this talk of being the keyblade master and all that is making it seem like your expectations of me are to empower the Organization, which I will not stand for. You keep saying how because of this, the Organization will be great, but what about me? It's like you don't care about me!" Falcon cried, her eyes blazing. No one said anything for a second, Axel and Roxas gulped worriedly, glancing at Xemnas; he could be very unpredictable in his replies.

Xemnas stepped forward, "we do care about you, Namine. We're just saying that having a keyblade wielder as our new Namine is a great step forward for us. You too, shall reap the benefits of this."

Now Falcon seemed to calm a bit, though her eyes were still blazing. With a flash of light, the Fenrir returned to her hand, and she looked at it, examining it, as if this one sword would determine her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was the initiation?" Yuffie asked, "sounds boring..."

"Actually, you had to be there," Falcon said, "the shadows, and the patterns they made...in a strange way...it was intoxicating." They all raised an eyebrow, and then they heard Riku and Sora coming down the stairs.

"Good morning you two," Yuffie said, "I swear, you guy can sleep through an elephant rampage." Suddenly there was the sound of the doorbell. Everyone exchanged disturbed glances; Hollow Bastion didn't get many visitors.

"I'll go see who it is," Sora said, and walked away. The sound of the door opening was heard, and so was Sora's gasp. He instantly rushed back into the kitchen and motioned for Falcon to come. By now she knew who it was and was already on her way.

"Axel!" she cried and ran toward him. He smiled, still wearing his Organization XIII cloak. Nothing about him had changed in the last year or so; he was still the same Axel, with the same spiked flame red hair and the emerald green eyes, same color as Falcon's eyes.

"You came!" Falcon shouted happily as she hugged him, throwing her arms around his neck with little difficulty. He hugged her back slightly, and looked at her.

"You haven't changed much either," he said, "still shorter than me."

"Hey, I grew and you know it!" Falcon shouted back playfully. Axel laughed and scruffled her hair, walking inside.

"It's a good thing you still have the same eyes," he said.

"Yeah, I remember how we used to joke that we were really long lost siblings just 'cause we had the same color eyes and I had red streaks in my hair," Falcon said. Suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind.

"So...your mind's made up?" Axel asked, leaning against a tower as Falcon walked by, sometime when she was 13, still wearing the cloak of Organization XIII.

"Why...why am I the keyblade wielder?" she asked.

"You can't just turn on the Organization!" Axel shouted.

"...I have to," Falcon replied, "I don't feel right here..."

Axel sighed, "all right, fine. I see how it is. If you really want to run, I'll help..." Falcon wheeled around to face him, astonishment flashing in her bright green eyes.

"Falcon...?" Axel's voice penetrated the flashback.

"Huh?" Falcon asked, jolted out of her reverie.

"What's up with you? Going all blank like that," he said, "you all right?"

Falcon shook her head to get rid of the last fading images, they seemed so real, it was like she was re-living the moment, the cold air, and the feelings were all there, had she gone back in time for a second?

"Yeah, I-I'm fine..." she said a bit shakily, "I don't know. I just a had a vision of, you know, the time when you first decided to help me escape, I don't know how it got there, and it was so real..." Axel gave her a weird look.

"Oh whatever," Falcon said, "how did you get away from the Organization? I remember that you were the one who was like, 'you can't turn on the Organization!'"

Axel laughed at Falcon's imitation of his voice, "well, let's just say...they were starting to get tired of me as it was..." I quirked my head, "uh...I decided to help you guys."

"And they just let you go?" Falcon asked incredulously.

"Not quite," Axel said, "you remember Saix?" Falcon's eyes narrowed, "yeah. He decided to would be nice to tell the entire Organization that I betrayed them. So before they could do anything, I high-tailed it out of there. I then thought to turn it into my advantage and ally with you guys, since I promised I'd come back to you anyway. I might not have a heart, but I keep my word."

"You do a good job of pretending it," I said.

"Heh, the entire Organization does," he replied, "but you...Falcon, you make me feel...like I do have one."

"Well, it's not like nobodies can't feel emotions, they just feel incomplete without a heart," I said, "you can feel emotions, right?"

He nodded, "to a certain degree."

"Well, I'm just happy you're back," Falcon said, and hugged him again.

"Do you use the keyblade I gave you?" he asked. Falcon nodded, "heh, I figured as much." Then we heard the postern gate open, and Falcon stood up.

"Shiro's back," she said, and walked out, Axel following her As soon as Shiro saw him, he instantly pounced on him and started licking his face all over.

"Good grief, get the wolf off me!" Axel shouted from underneath the huge wolf. Falcon laughed and hauled Shiro off him, and he stood up, dusting off his cloak.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's happy to see you back," she said, "Shiro always had a liking to you and Roxas." Axel smirked and shook his head.

"Man, looks like I'm pretty popular around here," he said playfully.

"Aren't you hungry?" Falcon asked, dragging Axel into the kitchen. Axel was about to say no, but thought better of it when he saw the food.

"Actually, I'm starving," he said, munching down on the food. Much to everyone's amusement, Axel and Falcon spent the rest of the day barely five feet from each other, talking and laughing, and just catching up on the events of the last few years. Yuffie and Rinoa found this fact especially interesting.

"I think Axel's stealing her from me," Rinoa said jokingly, "I'm supposed to be her best friend."

"Hey, cut her some slack Rinoa," Squall replied, "she hasn't seen him for some time."

"Yeah, yeah," Rinoa sighed, "I know..."

"And then-!" Falcon started, deep in conversation with Axel, but then suddenly she felt as if someone just jammed a dagger into her head, and she started getting a massive headache. Screaming, she clutched her head in her hands, trying desperately to rid herself of the pain. The pounding in her mind was so great that she couldn't even hear Axel's worried voice.

"Namine..." a voice inside her mind whispered, "come back to us..."

"W-who are you!?" Falcon cried, "What do you want?"

"Do you not remember me?" the voice asked.

"Xemnas?" she breathed, "is that you?"

"Now you remember..." he replied, "I'm sure you've heard that Axel has escaped from the Organization. We need our Namine back now more than ever."

"No!" Falcon shouted, "I ran for a reason, I'm not going back!"

"Reconsider...you were our strongest Namine," Xemnas said, "a demon...and a keyblade wielder...you have great power..."

"I don't care!" Falcon replied, "I am not re-joining you!"

"You were always such a rebellious young child," he said with a sigh, "very well...I shall have to resort to other measures. I really think you should reconsider...my Namine...or the consequences shall be dire..." The voice faded with a laugh, and the headache subsided, leaving a throbbing pain in her skull. She groaned, taking her hands off of her head, and fainting, right in Axel's arms. Flustered and worried, Axel picked her up and carried her inside (they had been on the balcony), setting her down onto the bed. Hearing the screams, Squall and Rinoa had come running, and now they burst into the door.

"What's going on!?" Rinoa cried.

"I don't know...she had a headache, and she was screaming, then she just fainted," Axel replied, "it was weird...man, I was so worried..." Rinoa walked over to me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Well, she doesn't have a fever or anything, what was the headache about?" she asked. Axel shrugged.

"Who knows? Even the dusks can't crack this one..." he said.

"That's strange..." Squall said, "nothing like this has ever happened before..."

"I kinda figured that...or you guys would know what to do right?" Axel said, "nothing like this happened when she was with us either."

"How could you, Rinoa!" Falcon screamed, her green eyes blazing as she plopped down on the bed, "You...you..."

"Hey, what'd I do!?" Rinoa shouted back.

"He...I loved him!" Falcon cried, tears starting to run down her cheeks, "he was mine. I...I need him..."

"He's not yours! Besides, I love him too. You can't just claim him as yours."

"You know what I mean! I thought you were my best friend, Rinoa!!"

"I am, and you know it. Just because we both love the same guy doesn't mean our friendship is over..."  
"But...I know... but...you took him from me!"

Rinoa shook her head as she began to pace, "I don't think I took him from you, Falcon...come on."

"Rinoa..." Falcon muttered, "I really do love him. You do know that no matter what happens between you two, I'll always love him, don't you?"

"Falcon...I know...but...I think eventually you'll just have to let go..."

"Let go!? I can't let go. I just...can't..."

"Well then, get yourself a boyfriend..."

Startled, Falcon's eyes flickered open, and she realized the moon was out, and it was dark. She sat up in bed, wondering. _'That dream...what was that...? A memory...of when Rinoa and I were fighting over Squall...but why that dream? And it was so real...just like that memory before. Did I go back in time again? I thought I got over him already...' _ With a pang, her feelings for Squall finally broke free of their barrier, and she felt the love flooding over her again. Right at that moment, the door opened and Axel walked in, and smiled.

"You're up," he said, running over to her, "are you all right? What happened?"

Falcon shook her head, her emerald eyes betraying her confusion, "I'm not sure...first I just had a mental convo with Xemnas, and then I had another one of those really realistic flashbacks, but in my dream. What's happening to me? I've never been like this."

"Mental convo with Xemnas? As in our boss?" Axel asked. Falcon nodded, "I don't know either. I'm worried about you Falcon, you seem to be a bit delirious lately."

"Oh thanks."

"Well sorry, but I'm saying. All these realistic memories, the mental convos, and stuff, it's kinda weird...take care of yourself, you could be sick."

Falcon looked down and sighed, "I don't know..."

"Wait a sec, what did our boss say to you?" Axel asked.

"He said...he wanted me to come back to join the Organization, and if I didn't, there would be dire consequences," Falcon replied, recalling Xemnas's exact words.

"Dire consequences huh?" Axel asked, "yeah, sounds like him. Looks like we'd better be on our guard. Well, everyone else is asleep already, so if you're not hungry, I suggest you get some rest."

Falcon shook her head, "Nah, I'm not hungry, I'm tired as it is." With that, she rolled over and fell asleep in a heartbeat. Axel smiled and shook his head before standing up and walking out of the room.

Later that night, around 5 in the morning, Axel woke up. He was used to waking up this early, it was when Xemnas always had the Organization get up. Axel frowned, _'how am I supposed to get used to sleeping in late after years of waking up early?' _After a couple minutes of not being able to sleep again, he got out of bed and walked around for a bit. He wandered his way aimlessly into Falcon's room, where she was still fast asleep. The pale streams of moonlight shone through the cracks in her window, illuminating the floor. Axel quietly walked over to her bedside and pulled up a chair. Without warning, he began thinking about the old days in the Organization and the times he used to spend with Falcon and Roxas, the fun they used to have together. Absentmindedly, he lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Falcon's hair. Though not entirely capable of being whole, since they had no hearts, nobodies like him could still feel emotions.

"What are you doing here?" a voice hissed behind him. Axel quickly turned around, and saw that it was Rinoa in the doorway. He relaxed and smirked.

"Just checking up on her, s'all," he replied.

Rinoa placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow, "uh huh, sure...what are you really doing here?"

"Really," Axel answered, "no kidding, I'm just checking up."

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "and you expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah," Axel replied, "what WOULD I be doing here?"

"I guess you have a point..." Rinoa sighed, and turned to walk away. Axel stood up and made his way out. Upon reaching the door, he cast one last glance over his shoulder at Falcon's still form, and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Falcon...wake up..." a voice penetrated her sleep. _'Who is actually brave enough to venture into my room to wake me up?' _she wondered.

"Wake up..." the voice said again, and she recognized it as...Squall.

"Go away..." she muttered, and turned around.

"Falcon...come on..." he said, shaking her lightly. She groaned, and with much difficulty, propped herself up on her arms and pried her eyes open, wincing at the bright light that flooded her sight.

"We want to talk to you, come on downstairs when you're ready," Squall said, and his footsteps could be heard walking out the door. Falcon dragged herself out of bed and got dressed, still half asleep.

"He must be insane..." she muttered, walking down the stairs and yawning.

"Good morning Falcon..." Yuffie said as Falcon entered one of the many living rooms in Hollow Bastion. Situated on the couches were Squall, Cloud, Rinoa, Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith. Oh yeah, Sora and Riku were there too. Everyone but...Axel. Falcon raised an eyebrow, amused at the fact Sora and Riku managed to wake up early, this must be important. Seeing as Axel wasn't here, it must be about him, but gee...what could it be...?

"What do you guys want...?" Falcon yawned, plopping down in a chair.

"Did you know Axel paid you a visit last night?" Rinoa asked. Slightly interested, Falcon looked at her in surprise.

"Well of course you don't," Rinoa said, "but he was there, to," she made quotations with her fingers, "check up on you." Falcon raised the other eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say...?" she asked suspiciously.

"We just want to ask..." Tifa began.

"Do you and Axel like each other?" Yuffie finished, overly excited. Falcon, in mid-yawn, nearly choked.

"What!?" she cried, "what are you talking about!?"

"Well, I mean," Rinoa said, "when he was in your room, he was running his hand through your hair, Obviously, you were asleep and couldn't feel it, but I mean…judging from that…"

_'Could it be…? Axel likes me…?' _Falcon wondered, her mind swimming, _'we were just friends...sure, best friends, but...like?' _

"Falcon...?" Aerith's soft voice interrupted her thoughts, "are you okay?"

Falcon shook her head, "yeah, I'm fine. But, are you sure about this...?"

"I saw it with my own eyes," Rinoa said, "sure as possible."

"Do you like him?" Yuffie asked. Falcon thought for a second, and then opened her mouth to say something, but then Axel came down the stairs.

"You guys are talking without me?" he asked, "I feel insulted." Instantly everyone fell silent, and Falcon shot him a grateful glance.

_'Saved by Axel...' _she thought, sighing.

"So...what talk was so important you had to leave me out of it, huh?" Axel asked, sitting down.

"Umm...we were uh...just uh...talking..." Yuffie said. Axel raised an eyebrow and looked at Falcon, who shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"Hey Sora, weren't you gonna go to The World that Never Was to go and get Kairi?" Yuffie asked, changing the subject.

Sora quickly nodded, "uh, yeah. In a few days, maybe sometime later this week."

"I think I should go with you," Axel said simply.

"The fewer people who go, the better," Falcon said, "Organization XIII might not notice if just Sora goes with Riku, but if you Axel, go too, it's definitely gonna trigger something."

"Sora doesn't know his way around that world though," Axel pointed out, "and I know where they're keeping Kairi."

"All right, you can come," Sora said, "I think it would be smart to have a guide. The sooner we can get Kairi, the sooner we can get out of there."

"You're not gonna take down the Organization while you're at it?" Tifa asked.

Sora shook his head; "I'm just going to retrieve Kairi for now. Three people definitely isn't gonna be enough to take down the whole Organization, especially since they have the nobodies too."

"So, have you guys gone training this morning yet?" Falcon asked Squall and Cloud. Cloud stood up, and grabbed his sword, shaking his head.

"No, though if you'd like to join us this morning..." he began.

"I'm game!" Falcon shouted, leaping up. Holding out her hands, Fenrir and Bond of Flame appeared in her hands with a flash. She turned and faced Squall, "I challenge you!"

Squall looked surprised, "uh...okay." Other than Cloud, Falcon was the only other person who was at a high enough level to stand a chance against him. The two had fought before, each with their own share of victories. You could never guess who would win. Smirking, Falcon waltzed out of the room and into the huge back field. Everyone followed, wanting to see the outcome of this fight.

Upon reaching the center of the field, Squall and Falcon stood facing each other, weapons out. Suddenly, Axel transported himself next to Falcon using Organization XIII's way of transportation: a black shadowy orb thing.

"Axel?" Falcon asked, "what are you doing?" Axel held out his arms, and shadow tendrils spun along them as his two flaming chakrams appeared in his hands.

Twirling them, he looked down at Falcon, "I'm joining you."

"No fair!" Rinoa cried, running to Squall, "then I'm game too!" Loading her blaster edge, she stood ready for battle. Seeing the two of them together sent a pang of pain through Falcon's heart, and she winced.

_'Wait, wasn't I over it already?' _she wondered suddenly, _'I thought I...' _

"Falcon, watch it!" Axel cried, jumping in front of her and blocking a hit from Rinoa's blaster edge with one of his chakrams, "pay attention, will you?" Falcon sighed.

"Sorry," she said, and dashed forward. Standing back-to-back, Falcon and Axel fended off Squall and Rinoa. Squall, with his gunblade, slashed downward, and Falcon dodged at the speed of light. Then she countered with a blow to his right side with Fenrir, and he flipped his gunblade upside-down to block. Quick as a flash, Falcon leaped into the air and cut downwards with her other keyblade, her dragon wings spread out for balance. Caught off guard, Squall just managed to block. Yanking her keyblade backwards, Falcon sped towards Axel and Rinoa on Godspeed wings. Diving downwards, she slid between them and cut across Rinoa with Bond of Flame. Rinoa staggered backwards, clutching a minor wound. As if they could read each other's mind, Axel held out his left hand and Falcon slid her keyblade through one of the openings of his chakram. She spun him around so that he was facing Rinoa, and he launched his other chakram at her. Before waiting for Rinoa to recover, he stepped backwards as Falcon flipped over his head and down slashed with Fenrir, and Rinoa blocked. Axel placed a hand on Falcon's shoulder as she jumped down, and he nodded. Fire began to erupt around him as Falcon crossed her keyblades, generating a shadow aura. Axel's chakrams spun around him, burning fire, as flame columns blasted, erupting around him. Falcon generated her part of the shadow into the attack, and shadow and fire mixed, sending a devastating attack into play. The shadow intertwined around the fire columns, and the attack exploded into a burning flash of flames and shadow, sure enough to have defeated any opponent. Just as suddenly as it started, it was over. Rinoa and Squall were both kneeling on the ground, breathing hard. Axel and Falcon were only little better off.

"Whoa, what was that?" Yuffie asked. Falcon went to help Rinoa and Squall up, and she high-fived Axel, smiling.

He smirked, "nice going Falcon. You haven't lost your touch."

"Neither have you," she replied.

"That...was the most amazing teamwork I have ever seen," Tifa said, "it was like you could read each other's minds. Was that a limit at the end?"

"Yeah, Axel and I developed a limit attack when we were in Organization XIII," Falcon replied.

"You two are perfect partners," Yuffie said, "I mean, you make a great team when you fight together."

"We fought together all the time in Organization XIII," Axel said, "we WERE partners. I guess you could say we developed a knack for knowing what the other was thinking."

"Good going, you two work better together than I ever thought you would," Squall said, placing a hand on Falcon's shoulder, "nice work."

_'Better than I ever thought you would...?' _Falcon wondered, "hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Squall turned around just at the exact same time as another headache erupted in Falcon's mind. Instantly, she fell to her knees, screaming as she clutched her head in her hands.

_'Not again...' _she thought, _'what does Xemnas want this time...?' _

"Namine..." the expected voice called, "have you decided yet?"

"I'm not going back!!" Falcon replied, 'I told you already, you're not going to twist me into another devious plot."

"You owe your life to the Organization," Xemnas hissed, growing impatient, "we were the ones who took you in. If not for us, you would've never met Axel or Roxas."

"I don't care!" Falcon cried, "I'm not going back, and that's that!"

"Then keep watch, we'll have to drag you back by force since you're being so stubborn," Xemnas answered, "such a pity..." Then the pain faded, but because the conversation was shorter, Falcon didn't faint.

"Whoa there, it happened again?" Rinoa asked, supporting her.

"Yeah…" Falcon sighed, "Xemnas…wants me to go back…"

"To the Organization!?" Yuffie shouted, "there's no way you're going back there!"

"Xemnas said…they'll drag me back by force if they have to…" Falcon replied, "I'm not sure if I have a choice…"

"Do you know when they're coming?" Squall asked, "maybe we can set up some sort of an ambush."

"I don't know exactly…but I'd say pretty soon…" Falcon said.

"Well then, the only thing we can do is be ready," Aerith said, "how are they going to come? With an army, or-?"

"I don't know!" Falcon cried, "I just…don't know…" Axel stepped forward and helped her up.

"Come on Falcon, you should get some rest," he said, guiding me inside. As soon as I was lying down and comfortable, he turned to face the rest of them and fixed them with a glare, "and you guys, you'd better not stress her out." With that, he stalked out of the room.

Yuffie crossed her arms as she stared at him, "it's like he thinks he can order us around."

"Don't blame him..." Tifa said, snickering, "he's just caring for her."

"I'll miss you Axel," Falcon said, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she stood at the doorway out of Betwixt and Between, "and you too Roxas."

"You'll see us again, don't worry," Roxas assured her, "one of these days, I'm sure."

"You guys have helped me so much in my time here, thanks," Falcon replied, "you're the best friends I could ever have." She spread her black dragon wings in preparations for flight.

"Oh quiet, or I'm gonna start crying," Axel said huffily, "just get goin' already."

"Yeah, before Saix or the others find out," Roxas added. Falcon nodded and with a jump, took off into the night.

"You're sure we'll see her again?" Axel said, "you know we'll be the first ones they question when they find out Namine's missing."

Roxas nodded, "yeah, I know. Don't worry, best friends always see each other again."

"God that sounded so cheesy," Axel said, "when did you get cheesy?" Roxas smiled, and shook his head.

"Maybe tonight..." he began softly, "we'll fly so far away...we'll be lost, before the dawn..."

"That was weird," Axel said, "who are you and what have you done with Roxas!?"

"She really was an extraordinary girl," Roxas said, "I'll miss her."

"Yeah, I'm missing her more than I thought I would..." Axel agreed.

"What do you think of all this?" Cloud asked, "what should we do?"

"Who knows?" Yuffie said, leaning back into the couch, "like Aerith said, we can only be ready."

"Hey, she's up!" Tifa cried, leaning over Falcon, "Falcon, are you all right?"

She sat up, holding her head with one hand, and nodded, "yeah, fine thanks. I just had another one of those realistic dreams."

"What was it this time?" Axel asked.

"When I left the Organization, the convo at Betwixt and Between, I never knew you guys said that after I left," Falcon said, "those words that Roxas said were from a song, and Axel, I didn't know you missed me so much."

Axel looked away for a second, "yeah, yeah."

"You hungry?" Sora suddenly asked, "we just finished eating." Falcon's stomach grumbled in response.

"Yeah, starving," she replied. Walking downstairs, she began munching on food, deep in thought. She saw Shiro out of the corner of her eye and turned to him.

"Shiro-chan, do you know what it is that's going on?" she asked, "we are spiritually connected." Shiro cocked his head and placed his chin on Falcon's lap. She smiled and stroked the top of his head, "I guess not..."

"Hey Falcon..." a voice from behind her said. From instinct, she whipped around, Fenrir already in her hand. Axel held up his hands placatingly.

"Whoa there..." he said, and Fenrir flashed out of Falcon's hand, "I'm not Xemnas..."

"Sorry...natural instinct," she apologized, "what?"

"Do you have any idea what's goin' on?" he asked, "has this ever happened to you before?"

Falcon shook her head, sadness in her emerald eyes, "no, never. I don't know...ever since you came back...I think it's because you escaped from the Organization that Xemnas wants me back. Maybe for some other weird reason...I dunno."

Axel smirked and stroked Falcon's hair with his hand, "it's okay. You just let me know if anything else weird comes up, okay?" Falcon smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks Axel, you're the best friend I could ever have," she said. Just for added security, she gave Axel a hug, throwing her arms around his neck. Caught off guard for a second, Axel flinched, then his expression softened and he shook his head.

"You're getting soft Falcon," he said as he returned the embrace.

"Well, it is the middle of winter, and it's cold," she said, "you're the element of fire, so naturally..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Axel sighed, "I know..." A low whistle was heard behind them, and breaking apart, they glanced back to see Yuffie and Rinoa. Falcon groaned and rolled her eyes, she knew what was coming.

"Hey you lovebirds..." Yuffie said, "I caught a Kodak moment here."

Axel sighed, "we're not-"

"Say no more," Yuffie said, cutting him off, "we know how you feel." She walked around, shaking a finger, "step one: denial, step two: more denial."

"So what's step three?" Falcon asked sarcastically.

"Lame excuses," Yuffie replied, "come on, everyone knows you two already like each other, stop keeping it so hush-hush and just admit it!" Falcon looked down, a troubled look in her eyes. Rinoa could immediately tell what she was thinking.

"Take this chance," she said, "opportunities like this don't come everyday. Squall does care for you, but you've definitely got a better chance with Axel."

"Rinoa!" Falcon cried, blushing slightly, something that had never happened to her before, "don't say that!"

"Why not?" she asked, "you know I'm outspoken."

"But...he's right here..." I hissed, "good going."

Rinoa laughed, "you worry too much. Just go for it, take a chance." Falcon lowered her head, muttering something inaudible.

"Seriously Falcon, take a chance with him, you never know what might happen," Yuffie said, "who knows, it might turn to your advantage."

"You people are talking as if I'm not here," Axel said, "I'm not invisible, you know."

"Same goes for you," Rinoa instantly said, "opportunity strike."

"Maybe you should've just stayed silent, it would've been safer," Falcon said to Axel, who nodded, "anyway, can we change the subject?"

"You should get to sleep again," Yuffie said, "for your info, it's almost midnight."

Falcon nodded, and started up the stairs, then turned back, "good night everyone."

"'Night," they replied. Satisfied that she had avoided ultimate embarrassment, Falcon climbed into bed and soon fell asleep. Unbeknownst to her, or anyone else for that matter, early the next morning Axel walked into her room and, checking to make sure that no one was there, bent down and gave her a light peck on the cheek before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Falcon woke the next morning, bright and refreshed, ready to face the day. She ran down the stairs, nearly colliding into Riku, who was coming upstairs.

"Someone's happy today," he said, and Falcon just flashed him a knowing smiled before continuing on her way.

"Good morning everyone!" she called in elatedly as she strode into the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast. Everyone replied in the usual fashion except, she noticed, for Axel. Determined to not let this bring her down, she stalked over to him and plopped into a chair next to him.

"'Sup, Axel?" she asked, and he turned away, blushing ever so slightly, "how are you this morning?"

"Fine," he said, not trusting his voice to say any more.

"That's it?" she asked, "you are dismal this morning. Whereas I am...hyper!" She proceeded to wave her arms up and down ecstatically.

"Yeah...I can see that..." Axel replied.

By now, Falcon was getting irritated, "okay mister emo, what happened? Did someone rain on your parade?" Now everyone was interested in what was going on, Axel had never avoided Falcon like this before.

"Uh...um...well..." Axel said, for once at a loss for words, "I...uh..." Falcon cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, waiting for a response.

"I...uh...um...yesterday..." he mumbled, and Falcon signaled for him to hurry up, "well uh..." He motioned for her to come closer. She seemed reluctant for a second, and then leaned toward him. Instinctively, everyone was automatically interested; Axel wasn't being his usual self. But instead of the expected answer, he leaned forward and gave Falcon a light kiss on the cheek, same as he had done last night. As Falcon's cheeks turned a deep red, he instantly stood up and, excusing himself, walked out of the room, also blushing. The room was silent for a long while.

"I...told you!!!!!" Yuffie cried, jumping up, "I told you, I told you! But no...you didn't believe me when I said he liked you! I was right!! I knew it!" Falcon let out a cough, still blushing like mad, and sat down, trying to regain some of her dignity. She couldn't quite believe what had happened: Axel, one of her best friends, had just kissed her in front of everyone. Axel, who normally would never do that if his life depended on it, had just kissed her. She just couldn't believe it.

Thank god Rinoa was more composed in her response, though Falcon could tell it took everything she had to not act like Yuffie.

"You know Falcon..." she said, "this opportunity is just sticking itself in your face. It couldn't be more obvious if it fell out of the sky and hit you on the head."

"I...know..." Falcon muttered, "I...just can't..."

"He likes you," Squall put simply, "now it's just a matter if you like him back."

"It's not that easy!" Falcon cried, "feelings are complicated!"

"I guess being a demon doesn't make it any easier," Rinoa said.

"No!" Falcon replied, "in fact, it makes it harder!"

"Why don't you go read a bit?" Tifa suggested, "that always seems to relax you...it'll calm your nerves." Falcon nodded, and walked off toward the library, her heart full of turbulent emotions.

Falcon shuffled through the books in the library, trying to find something to match her mood. While she flipped through stuff, she absent-mindedly sang in a soft voice.

"Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night...

Trying to figure out this life...

Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are...but I...I'm with you..."

She heard the door to the library open as she was deep in a book. She peered over the top of the book, and hoped beyond hope that it wasn't Axel. Naturally...it was Axel.

"Oh, damn," he muttered as he saw her, and took a step back. He turned to walk away, but Falcon couldn't take it and called out to him. He turned his head.

"Yeah?" he asked, "what?"

"Umm..." Falcon tried to find the right words that didn't make her sound like she was too cheesy, "can you...stay here...for a sec?" Axel turned and walked toward her. Pulling up a chair, he sat a safe distance from her.

"What is it...?" he asked.

Falcon shook her head, "I...don't know...uh..." she longed to ask the question that had plagued her since...well...fifteen minutes ago, "Uh...Axel...? Why did you do that?"

Obviously this was the question he had been hoping for her not to ask, "I don't know...it's kind of...funny."

"You don't why you..."she couldn't bring herself to say the words, "did that?"

"Yeah I know," Axel agreed, placing a hand to his forehead, "talk about lame with a capital L." Falcon smiled, and shook her head. She was at a loss for words too, so she just sat there and the two of them were enveloped in silence for a minute that seemed like a year.

"Umm...sorry," Axel said, "for...what I did. I uh...shouldn't have..."

Falcon held up a hand, silencing him, "no need. It's okay." Axel looked down, seeming a bit more relaxed that at least that was over. Suddenly Falcon smiled at him and stood up, placing the book back on the shelf, "come on, we haven't even gone training yet."

Later that night, Falcon and Rinoa were spending some "girl time" on the balcony.

"Axel and I discussed it," Falcon said. Rinoa smiled and looked at her.

"That's great!" she said, "you know, I really think you two should be together." When Falcon gave her a weird look, she added, "I'm not trying to force it on you, of course. I'm just saying..."

Falcon sighed deeply before replying, "I don't know Rinoa...I don't want to rush it..."

"You won't be rushing it...it's just...take it slow and everything will be fine! Trust me!" she said. Falcon nodded, but still looked a bit troubled.

"Well, it's getting late..." Rinoa said, "I think you should pay Axel a last visit and have a little more talk time before he leaves tomorrow."

Falcon nearly jumped up, "what!? He's leaving? Where? Why?" Rinoa almost cracked up at Falcon's horror of being parted with her "boyfriend."

"Don't you remember?" she asked, "he's going with Sora and Riku to go and rescue Kairi." Falcon muttered a barely audible "damn..." before racing inside. Rinoa shook her head and smiled.

"Axel? Axel!" Falcon called out, running around inside the gigantic castle as if the world was going to blow up. She nearly collided with him in one of Hollow Bastion's many hallways.

"Falcon?" he asked, worried, "what's wrong? You sound like the world's gonna blow up." Without replying, she instantly threw her arms around his chest and started sobbing, something she hadn't done for a LONG time.

"Whoa there..." Axel said, thoroughly caught off guard, "you're drenching my cloak...what's made you so upset?" When Falcon didn't reply, probably too busy crying to reply, he frowned in concern and ran his hand through her hair, which usually soothed her a bit.

"Come on...let's go to the living room or something, standing in a hallway like this isn't exactly the peak of comfort," he said, and gently he led her downstairs. Once he had her seated on the couch next to him, he began to ask.

"Okay Falcon...what's up?" he asked, "you gotta tell me." He waited for her sobbing to stop a bit before asking again.

"You...why...why are you...leaving?" Falcon replied between sobs, "why can't you...stay...?"

"What...?" Axel asked, and then it hit him as to what she was talking about, "oh...so that's what all this is about...I get it now." He sighed and looked down at her, her face still buried in his cloak, though she had stopped crying a bit now, now it was just snuffles and the occasional whimper.

"Listen Falcon," he said softly as his hand wandered toward her hair again, "we already discussed this. Sora and Riku need help finding Kairi, and I'm the only one who knows A: where she is, and B: how to get around that place. Got it memorized? They need me there with them."

"But Axel..." she whispered, "you don't need to go. They'd be fine by themselves, they can manage. With you there, there's more chance that you'll be caught." Axel sighed again.

"Falcon...I need to. I don't want to leave you but I'll be back soon, okay?" he asked.

"But it's not fair!" she cried, "I just got you back like two days ago. You can't just leave me again!"

"It'll only be for a day or so," he promised, "don't worry, nothing'll happen." Falcon sniffed and only hugged him tighter, determined to not let go. Axel's expression softened as it dawned on him how much she really wanted him to stay.

Look Fal," he said, calling her a nickname he used to call her when they were a little younger, "I need to. But I promise I'll be back soon. There's nothing more I can say. I like you, really, but it would be easier for Sora and Riku if I went with them. 'Sides, I owe them anyway, got it memorized?" Falcon nodded just the slightest bit as she cuddled up against him, her one source of warmth on the cold winter's night.

"Geez Fal," he said softly, "you must really not want me to go don't you?"

"What gave you that idea?" she asked sarcastically as she finally looked up at him, her normal personality coming back. Axel smirked.

"If it were just me, I wouldn't go either, but..." he began, but Falcon silenced him and nodded.

"Okay fine..." she relented as she sidled up to him, "you can go, but make it quick, okay?"

"It's tomorrow, we still have the rest of night," he said, and Falcon gave him a weird look.

"Don't say it that way," she said, making a disgusted face, "that just sounds wrong."

Axel rolled his eyes, "fine. We still have until tomorrow. There, that better?" he asked. Falcon nodded, "sheesh, talk about picky with a capital P." So for the rest of that day, for lack of a better word, the two of them sat on the couch and talked, reminiscing on old times and stuff like that. As the night grew older (or younger, I can't remember which one's which), Falcon curled up against Axel and fell asleep, who didn't bother carrying her up this time. He stayed awake for a few more minutes, listening to the tick-tock of the clock before sleep overtook him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

"When you are with me, I'm free... 

I'm careless, I believe

Above all the others, we'll fly...

This brings tears to my eyes

My sacrifice."

Falcon woke to Axel's voice, but in a way she had never heard before. She yawned and got up, having noticed that he was already gone, probably gone to rummage in the fridge. She strolled into the kitchen, and of course, there he was.

"You sing...?" she asked, surprised.

Axel straightened up, his head emerging from the depths of the fridge. He seemed a bit embarrassed, "yeah...you noticed..." He averted her gaze and scratched his head, blushing slightly.

Falcon smiled, "your voice is beautiful, in singing, I mean."

"Really!?" he cried, excited for a second, then composed himself, "I mean uh...thanks, I think."

Falcon thought for a second, "well, you also get bonus points 'cause I really like that song." Axel sighed and turned back to the fridge. Falcon smiled and walked toward him, "aww...did I hurt your man feelings?" Axel looked at her with a weird expression.

"Man feelings?" he asked, "what, I don't have regular feelings now? I have man feelings?"

"Well technically, as a nobody, you don't have feelings at all," Riku said, entering the room and grabbing a piece of something or another to munch on. Axel looked away; he hated to be reminded of that, as Falcon stiffened up.

"Riku!" she shouted, "how could you-!"

"It's true..." he said simply. Falcon scowled and her eyes blazed dangerously.

"Even if it is true, how could you say something so horrible?" she said. Riku tossed his head once and walked away.

"Riku..." Falcon whispered, "he's usually not like that. He's usually a lot nicer. I don't know..."

"It's alright," Axel said, placing a hand on Falcon's shoulder, "he's right Fal, I don't really have feelings. You know, lack of heart and all."

"No, don't say that!" Falcon cried, turning to him, "you do, I can tell." Axel looked down at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes and sat down at the table. Falcon was struck by that look he gave her, but she didn't know why. It wasn't like that look was one of hatred or disappointment, so why was it that she was frightened of going near him now? She took a step back, troubled by this.

"Falcon, are you feeling alright?" Rinoa's voice asked from behind. Falcon spun around, and nodded. Not knowing what else she could do, she ran outside. It was raining. Half-dazed and not really knowing what she was doing, she drew Fenrir and jammed its blade into the ground. Then she collapsed and began crying.

"Falcon...?" a voice asked a minute later.

"Go away!" she cried, "I don't want to talk to anyone right now!"

"Uh..." it was then that she recognized the voice as Cloud's. Wait a sec, Cloud?! What was he doing out here. She expected Axel or Squall, but Cloud!?

"Cloud...?" she whimpered, sitting up, "what do you want?"

He jerked his finger toward the castle, "everyone's worried about you." With that, he slowly walked back inside. Falcon turned back to Fenrir lodged in the ground, and she slowly stood up, shivering and shaking. Determined, to she wiped the tears from her eyes and yanked Fenrir out of the ground. Spreading her wings, she walked back inside just as the first flash of lightning ripped across the sky.

"Falcon, thank god you're okay!" Yuffie cried as Falcon trudged back inside, dripping wet, and disheveled, she looked like a demon that had just returned from a war in the midst of a thunderstorm, and was just missing the bloodstains. Yuffie refrained from hugging her because she was soaked, but she eyed her with worry when she saw how she was shivering.

"What were you doing?" she asked when she saw Fenrir in Falcon's hand, the bottom half caked with mud. Falcon averted her gaze and brushed past her as if she wasn't even there. Stomping upstairs, she trudged into the bathroom to take a shower.

A few minutes later, Falcon sat in her room, door locked, and stared up at the ceiling, a million things on her mind.

_'What's wrong with me...?' _she wondered, _'It's like I have no control over what I do. Not even my emotions. This has never happened before, there's something wrong...terribly wrong...' _

"Fal...?" Axel's voice called through the door, "open up?" Falcon rolled her eyes, surprising herself. _'What am I doing? I've never felt contempt for Axel before.' _ She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the alien emotions inside her, before getting up and unlocking the door. Due to her lightning speed, she was already sitting down on the bed when Axel walked in.

"Hey Fal, what's wrong?" he asked, "when you came in, it's like you weren't even yourself anymore."

"I don't know..." she admitted, "I feel like I have no control over what I do. I'm feeling hatred for people that I care about, but I know it's not me. I don't know what's happening." Axel furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Well that's not normal," he said.

"You think?" she spat, her eyes blazing. Then suddenly, she changed back to normal and sighed, "you see what I mean? I don't know what's going on." Axel tentatively put an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"Axel, Falcon!" Tifa called from downstairs, "come outside, quick!" Her voice sounded nearly hysterical, so the two of them rushed downstairs as fast as they could. Everyone was gathered outside, so that's where they headed. What they saw would be lodged in their minds forever. As they gazed with horrified eyes down Ravine Trail, there were thousands, and I mean THOUSANDS of heartless and nobodies.

"Holy...crap," Falcon muttered, "when'd they get here?"

"I dunno," Sora said, flashing his keyblade out, "but let's go get 'em!" Falcon crossed her arms, and her double keyblades appeared in her hands with a flash.

"I know why they're here…" she said softly.

"Why?" Yuffie asked, glancing at her.

"My best guess is that they're under orders from the Organization to come and take me back," Falcon said, "they must want their Namine pretty bad. Let's go give 'em a run for their money." She launched into the air, spreading her black dragon wings in flight; she hadn't flown for a while, and hoped that her skills hadn't rusted. As long as none of the enemy wielded arrows, she was safe. Everyone else charged down Ravine Trail, read y to kick some heartless/nobody butt. Some people (Cloud/Tifa, Squall/Yuffie, Sora/Riku) teamed up in twos to fend off the oncoming onslaught. Falcon soared overhead, picking off enemies one by one, sometimes cleaving her way through a whole crowd of them using double sonic blade.

"Namine!" a familiar voice called, "there you are!" She looked down, and her eyes caught sight of…Demyx.

"Demyx…" she growled, landing in front of him, "what do you want?"

"Don't act like you don't know," he replied, "the Organization needs you back, and if you can drag Axel back while you're at it, it'll be all the better." Falcon narrowed her eyes and brought her keyblades up to fighting stance.

"Fat chance," she said, "come and make me." Demyx frowned and held out his arm as his sitar flashed in his hand.

"Fine, have it your way," he said, and speeded toward her, water in his wake. He was almost at her when suddenly, a huge white shape barreled into him, knocking him flat on his back.

"Shiro!" Falcon cried happily, "thank god! You handle him." She took off in another direction as Shiro continued fighting off Demyx. Soon she spotted everyone gathered on a platform above the Ravine Trail, waiting for someone…_'me' _she realized. She rushed up to the platform and just as soon, Tifa spotted her.

"There you are, we were looking for you," she said.

"I got held up by Demyx, sorry," Falcon replied, "we're here to see Axel, Sora, and Riku off, aren't we?" Axel walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what I told you, got it memorized?" he said good-naturedly. Falcon nodded stiffly, still very reluctant to let him go. Axel turned around and opened a portal to the World That Never Was. Riku stalked in immediately, and Sora glanced back at Axel, signaling him to come along. Axel strolled his way slowly up to the portal and gazed at it for a while, as if studying it. He took one step forward, and then suddenly his right arm was jerked backwards. Surprised, he peered over his shoulder to see Falcon clinging to his arm with a death grip. She released his arm, but instantly threw her arms around him again. Axel smiled, and pat her on the head.

"Fal…" he sighed, "it'll be okay…" Falcon nodded, and released him. She straightened up and whispered to him.

"Be careful…" she said so that only he could hear it. He nodded and grinned.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll be back so soon, you won't even miss me." With that, he turned and stepped into the dark portal.

A few long seconds passed, and then Falcon lowered her head, "I miss you already..." she whispered.

The fights raged on for only a few more minutes before Organization XII happened to notice that Sora, Riku, and Axel were gone, and were probably headed toward their base. With that notion, the army retreated. Before long, all traces of Organization XIII, heartless, and nobodies were completely gone from the castle grounds. Falcon instantly went back inside and secluded herself in her room.

"I feel so sorry for her..." Yuffie said, "she must not be taking this so lightly..."

"Well, they obviously had something for each other," Rinoa said, "she just misses him, it's alright. When he comes back, everything will be normal again." Rinoa didn't know how wrong she was.


	6. Chapter 6

Sora, Riku, and Axel teleported to Betwixt and Between, a place that looked like an endless blue tunnel of swirls and voids. It was like an in between place, not quite in any of the worlds, but not quite in The World That Never Was yet.

"Whoa...this place is funky," Sora said.

"Come on..." Axel said, "I'm here to get Kairi, and get out. The Organization probably already knows we're here." As soon as he finished that sentence, there was an ominous swooshing sound, and then a nobody appeared, then several more, then hundreds.

"Holy crap," Riku said, "here too?" Each of them took out their weapons, and prepared for battle.

"We can't get through unless they're all down," Axel, "so let's get going. Burn!" With that, the battle started. Each of them started in a different direction and began hacking and slashing, killing as many nobodies as they could. They fought for seemed like ages, but for each one they killed, two more seemed to replace it. There was no end. Finally, the three of them gathered in the center of the nobodies, gasping for air and exhausted.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side," Axel said.

Sora glanced up at him, "feeling a little...regret?"

Axel shook his head and peered back at Sora, "nah, I can handle these punks. Heh, watch this." He jumped into the air and landed among the nobodies. Releasing his chakrams and letting them spin around and around him, burning flame, he crossed his arms and his body was enveloped in flames as he let loose a kamikaze attack. Fire columns erupted everywhere, filling the space with fire and explosions. Blinding flashes of red, orange, and yellow ricocheted off the air and burst as a spiral tower of fire blasted upwards. Suddenly, everything was silent. The sound of the nobodies, the heat of the flames was all gone, there was nothing. It was just back to the tranquil blue voids.

"Whoa..." Sora gasped in awe as he gazed around the empty space around him, a second ago filled with nobodies. Then out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Axel, lying on the ground, the last small flames dying out. Instantly, Sora and Riku ran over to him. As they neared, they could see that black shadowy smoky tendrils wisped off of Axel's body, drifting into the air and floating away.

"You're...fading away," Sora said.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack, you know what I mean?" Axel said, not even glancing at him, "not that nobodies actually HAVE beings, right?" He added, glancing at Riku, "anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot, sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself," Sora said. Axel turned back to facing the ceiling.

"Nah, think I'll pass," he said, "my heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." He laughed at his own little joke, "oh yeah, one more thing." He turned to Sora, "could you tell Fal that I'm really sorry?"

"She won't take it lightly, best if you tell her yourself," Riku said.

"I know...but she'd probably kill me," Axel said, chuckling, "take good care of her for me, will you?"

Sora nodded, "Axel...why'd you do it?"

Axel waited a few seconds before replying, "I wanted to see Roxas. Fal, me...it just wouldn't have been the same without him too. Fal and I both missed him, the two of them made me feel like I had a heart. It's kind of...funny." He looked at Sora, "you make me feel...the same..." he left his sentence hanging as his expression hardened again, "Kairi's in the castle dungeon, now go!" He raised his arm and opened a portal, then his arm feel limply to the ground again.

Sora and Riku watched as Axel's body faded away into the shadowy tendrils and disappeared into the air, "Axel..."

The second Axel died, Falcon sat up in bed, late at night. She had felt a jolt, but what was it? _'What was that?' _she wondered, but decided to not let it bother her, and fell back asleep.

"Who are you...?" Kairi asked. A ghostly apparition had appeared in front of her, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes just like Kairi's (the eyes, not the hair.)

"Just come with me..." the girl said as she appeared out of a dark portal, the same portal Organization XIII used for transportation, "I'm going to get you out of here. Sora and Riku, they're coming for you."

Kairi stepped forward towards her, "who are you...?"

"I am Namine," the girl said, finally introducing herself, "the old one. You might know the new one: Falcon."

"Falcon!? She's Namine? I never knew she was even part of the Organization!" Kairi exclaimed. Namine just smiled and extended her hand, which Kairi took and together they stepped into the portal.

"Will these stupid things just leave us alone!?" Sora cried as he and Riku busted more nobodies, "they're everywhere!"

"Sora! Riku!" a familiar voice called from the balcony above.

"Kairi!" Sora called happily, "there you are!" Kairi took two steps back and ran, jumping down to the floor below and landing gently, Namine following behind.

"Hello Sora, Riku," Namine said, her voice soft and whispery, "I am Namine."

_'Namine...?' _both Sora and Riku thought,_ 'but I thought...' _

"The old one..." Namine said, as if she could read their minds, "you could say I am acquainted with Falcon, our new Namine?" Sora and Riku nodded and turned, finishing off the last of the nobodies.

"Kairi, come on, let's get out of here before the Organization gangs up on us," Sora said.

"But how?" Riku asked, "no ship, no portal, no-!" Cutting him off, Namine calmly opened a dark portal, and stepped back.

"Go on," she urged, "go, before they find you."

"Aren't you coming?" Kairi asked as Sora and Riku ran in, all too happy to be out.

Namine shook her head, "I must stay, now go!" Kairi nodded and ran into the portal as well, and Namine disappeared as well as the portal with wisps of black shadow.

"Falcon's not going to take this well," Sora said as they made their way back to Hollow Bastion, "I don't know how to break it to her." They soon arrived at Hollow Bastion's front door, and Kairi rang the doorbell.

Inside, Aerith heard the doorbell first. They had been waiting for days for Sora, Riku, and Axel to return, totally unaware that Axel had died, how could they be? Everyone but Falcon gathered at the front door, as Falcon was in the library, the one place in the castle where the doorbell couldn't be heard.

"Falcon!" Yuffie called, "come on-!" Falcon heard her, but thought it was kinda weird how she was cut off, interesting... Slowly she got up and walked to the front door, having a strange feeling that something was not right. She distantly heard someone say, 'I don't know how we should break it to her..." and she suddenly became very afraid.

_'Break what to me?' _she wondered, _'what happened? Could it be...no...that can't happen...' _She slowed her steps to the front door, and as she rounded the corner, she saw everyone standing there. Casting all thoughts aside, she was instantly relieved to see Kairi had been brought back safely.

"Kairi!" Falcon cried, giving her a hug, "I haven't seen you in ages!" She glanced around at Sora and Riku and she realized that something was missing. At first for some reason, she couldn't place what it was, then it hit her like a thunderbolt: Axel.

"Where's Axel?" she asked, though she already basically knew the answer, she wasn't willing to accept it, "he did come back, right?" Sora and Riku looked at each other nervously and gulped, avoiding her gaze, "right!?"

"Uh..." Sora began, "Falcon," there was a slight pause as he thought about how to say this, "he wants to apologize, Axel says he's sorry." Falcon's body seemed to freeze up, and every muscle in her body seemed to ice over for a second. She knew it was coming, but it still hit her like a tidal wave. It felt like someone had just slapped her across the face. She could feel tears form in her eyes.

"W-what?" she managed to choke out. She could see everyone gazing at her with sympathetic pity, and it made her angry that all these people thought that they could comfort her.

_'Like they know how much this hurts...' _she thought bitterly.

"He's...dead," Riku finally said, "he did a kamikaze attack to kill all the nobodies. He wanted us to tell you that he was really sorry." Falcon let out a half choke half sob, and turned so that no one would see the tears streaming down her face.

_'I just got him back...just for a few days...and now he's gone..." _she thought blankly, _'he's gone...just like that. Without even saying goodbye...' _Sobbing, Falcon ran up the stairs, blinded by tears so that she could barely even see where she was going. She burst into her room, collapsed onto the bed, and began sobbing her eyes out. Without warning, images started flashing through her mind, playing like a movie. Mental videos of her and Axel, which of course only made her cry more.

"Why...?" she sobbed weakly, "why now...? I just got him back...and now he's gone again...How could the world be so cruel?!" The pain in her heart tore and shredded her apart, slashing at her, threatening to kill her. It was so great her whole body was shaking, "I...I love him..." she whispered, surprising even herself. She had told herself so many times she would never say that about someone, but she had just broken that promise. The sobbing continued for another half hour until she ran out of tears. By then her cheeks and eyes were red. Just wanting to be somewhere other than here, she charged down the stairs and zoomed into the field outside, where it was still raining. She ran and ran until she reached the bottom of the trail, then knelt down and let the tears mix in with the steady falling rain. She didn't care about how she was getting soaked, that was the last thing on her mind.

"Namine…" a voice called. As she looked up, Falcon realized it was Saix. Growling (she had never much liked Saix), she stood up and opened her wings, "the Superior wants you back. We lost half of our Organization already; it would do you well to come back." Falcon stubbornly shook her head, though less defiantly than last time. Now that Axel was gone, she didn't really know where she belonged anymore.

As if reading her mind, Saix narrowed his eyes, "Axel…he was always a troublemaker. Good riddance that he's gone. I don't know why you always hung out around the likes of him." With that, Falcon's eyes blazed and she unsheathed her two keyblades.

"It looks like I'll have to drag you back by force," Saix muttered, and his berserker weapon flashed into his hand, "still…same fate." With a snarl, Falcon leapt at him and began hacking and slashing. Saix expertly blocked them all, and with a swipe of his arm and weapon, swept her backwards. She crashed to the ground but instantly got up again. Saix slashed the weapon through the air again, sending a powerful air current towards Falcon, who nimbly jumped to the side and with lightning speed, ran up to him and slashed him with her keyblade. Saix was thrown into the air and Falcon threw her other keyblade at him for a long distance Strike Raid. Saix lifted his weapon and blocked it, and the keyblade clattered to the ground, but Falcon held out her hand and it transported back to her. The battle went on for sometime, each person getting a hit, and the stalemate never ending. But then Saix swiftly dodged in front of Falcon and jabbed her hard in the gut with his elbow. Falcon flew backwards, coughing, her mind swimming. As her vision dimmed, she saw Saix strolling toward her with a triumphant smirk.

6


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours later, Falcon woke up on her bed in Hollow Bastion, everyone standing next to her, concerned looks on their faces. She blinked her eyes open, and attempted to sit up, but winced as a shot of pain jolted through her stomach.

"Don't sit up," Rinoa warned, "Saix really got you good in the stomach there."

"What...happened?" Falcon asked groggily, "Where did Saix...?"

"I fought him off," Sora said, "lucky I arrived just when he knocked you out. I figured you were gone for too long, good timing." Falcon sighed; everything seemed to be going wrong...

Over the course of the next few days, Falcon lapsed into a state of delirium, though only when it came to the topic of Axel. As if that wasn't bad enough, she got sick from being outside in the rain for too long during winter.

"Falcon, how are you feeling...?" Rinoa asked, coming into her bedroom, "everyone's worried about you."

Falcon nodded dimly, her head feeling like someone was pounding against it with a hammer, "yeah...tell them I'm sorry."

"No, it's not you who has to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong," Rinoa replied. She paused for a while, then added, "I know you don't like to talk about this...but...I'm really sorry for what happened...you know..."

"He's not dead," Falcon said, a spark of determination in her emerald eyes, "he's not. He can't be..."

"Falcon," Rinoa sighed, "you have to come to terms with that fact that-"

"He can't be dead!" Falcon replied stubbornly, "he's not. He's not dead." Rinoa shook her head in sympathy.

"Fal..." she whispered, "isn't that what he used to call you? You never let me give you nicknames."

Falcon closed her eyes for a second, and then whispered slowly, "watching me...wanting me...I can feel you pull me down. Fearing you, loving you, I won't let you bring me down." Rinoa looked at her, trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Fal..." Rinoa whispered, but Falcon was fast asleep. Rinoa gazed at her for a few more seconds, and then stood up and walking away, closing the door behind her.

"Nope, no improvement," Rinoa reported as she approached everyone else at the breakfast table.

"It's so sad," Yuffie said. "she keeps insisting that he's still alive. They really had something for each other." By now Sora and Riku were starting to feel really bad. They had felt guilty for Axel's death ever since they came back.

"I hope she gets better," Riku said simply, "she's not eating either."

"Depression," Cloud said, "she'll get over it."

"I hope," Tifa added, "she was always an emotionally strong girl."

"This could've just as easily broken her spirit," Squall said, "she may never recover."

"I'm doing the best I can so she can recover physically," Aerith said, "emotionally...I'm not so sure..."

"This is the second time her heart's been broken," Rinoa said, "it may be too much. After all, she's only fifteen, still very young." Squall sighed and closed his eyes.

_'Lose Falcon?' _he thought, _'I've known her for a while now, and I can easily say that she matters to me just as much as Rinoa. I don't know if I'll be able to take it if she becomes a vegetable.' _

"I feel so sorry for her..." Yuffie said.

"Pity's not getting us anywhere..." Riku said.

Finally, under Aerith's gentle care, Falcon's physically recovered to normal, and her sickness faded, but she still had trouble dealing with Axel's death. Good news was: she finally accepted that he died. Bad news: she was depressed most of the time. Everyone expected her to take her confusion out in anger, but much to everyone's surprise, she never got angry, and nothing seemed to matter to her anymore. She just let life wash over her like a rising tide. She spent most of her time in her room, lying on the bed, motionless, or crying.

_'It's all my fault,' _Falcon thought, _'I should've stopped him from going. I knew something like this would happen, why did I still let him go? Why...?' _Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She sat up and held out her right hand, and instantly Bond of Flame appeared with a flash. Tears in her eyes, but smiling, she held up the keyblade and admired it. The contrasting colors of black, red, and silver clashed, the warm metal formed one of Axel's chakrams. She could almost feel his touch; almost hear his soothing and confident voice, almost.

_'This keyblade...my last reminder of him. I'll never share one of those moments again...' _she thought sadly as she ran her hand along the keyblade, _'he's nothing but a shadow now...I knew those moments were too good to be true...' _

His warm aura surrounded her. She felt totally safe in his arms, totally secure.

_'Nothing can break us,' _Falcon thought, _'our bond is unbreakable. I feel like I've never felt before like this. Can we just stay like this...forever...?' _Then suddenly the image split, and shattered like glass in her mind. Falcon found herself falling in an endless black void. There was nothing to hold onto, and the air was hollow and dark. With a flash, she suddenly appeared in a hall of ice. It was...so cold. The air itself seemed to freeze.

"What is this place?" she asked to no one in particular. Then she grasped her head and screamed, falling to the ground. Sudden pain, then...black.

Falcon woke, breath coming in gasps, her body in cold sweat.

_'I fell asleep...?' _ she thought, _'what...what was that...? A nightmare...' _she sighed deeply and looked out the window, gazing at the moon, _'man, I wish Axel were here.' _After that, Falcon didn't really feel like sleeping anymore, and even if she did, she wouldn't have been able to anyway. It was her fear of the nightmare that kept her awake. After lying on her bed listening to the tock-tock of the clock for several minutes, she got up and walked around. The castle was so different at night, there was no sound, and everything was so dark. She wandered her way into the kitchen, where she heard voices. Immediately, she flattened herself against a wall, incorporating her keen hearing to eavesdropping.

"I'm so worried about her, she's so silent these days," Squall's voice echoed throughout the hallways. Falcon started as she realized that he was talking about her, "I mean, she rarely talks, hardly eats anything, and she spends all her time holed up in her room."

"Cut her some slack Squall," it was Rinoa, "she and Axel were best friends. Maybe more than that…if given time." Falcon slumped down against the wall, feeling tears prickling her eyes again.

_'It was that obvious…?' _she wondered, _'if given time…would we really have become…more?' _

"She's going to have to get over sometime soon," Squall said, "I can feel Organization XIII beginning to build up their forces again. We're going to need her to help fight them off." There was a stunning silence, and then Rinoa spoke.

"Do you think…that she'll go back?" she asked softly. It was then that Falcon realized that this was everyone's silent fear, that she would go back to the Organization. Falcon lowered her head.

_'I would never go back,' _she said, _'why is everyone…?' _She peered deeper into herself, and realized with a surprise that maybe, if given the chance, would she go back? Now that she thought about it, she didn't really feel at home here in Hollow Bastion anymore. That was strange. She had always felt fine here, but that was before. Ever since Axel's death, Falcon didn't really know where she belonged anymore.

"I hope not…" Squall said, "she's a part of me just as you are." There was another silence, and then Rinoa sighed.

"It's getting late," Squall said, "we should get to sleep." There was the sound of chairs scraping backwards, and both of them stood up.

"Love you, Squall," Rinoa said.

"You too," Squall added, and they hugged and walked upstairs. Falcon stayed downstairs, thoughts flowing through her mind.

_'The Organization…' _she thought, _'they need me back. I owe them too, for taking me in. Should I…really…go back…?' _Falcon was in doubt now, but then another thought was brought to her mind, _'what about Squall?' _At the thought of that name, her dormant feelings (temporarily suppressed by Axel) for him were brought to the surface, _'great, as if my life didn't suck enough. I still have feelings for Squall. Great.' _She scowled and waited until both Squall and Rinoa were upstairs before venturing into the kitchen for a late night snack. Opening the fridge, she searched around for stuff that she could thoughtfully munch on.

_'This brings a whole new definition to "Food for thought,"'_ she thought. As she was digging around, her sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone coming in. She looked up and saw Kairi enter the room. She seemed pretty surprised to see Falcon down here. Falcon grabbed an apple and sat down, watching Kairi.

"Hey Falcon," she finally said. Falcon nodded simply, "you know, you've been really silent lately. I haven't seen you for a while, but you weren't like this before." Falcon looked down and sniffed, "you know, I met Axel." At this, Falcon perked her head up, her eyes sparkling with curiosity, "I didn't think too much of him really. I actually thought he was pretty darn impolite." Falcon smirked in amusement, "but you seemed to have an attachment to him. I guess he's different around you, huh?" Falcon's smirk faded and she sighed, nodding.

"He's not that bad," she finally said, her voice a little croaky for keeping quiet for so long. She cleared her throat and continued, "once you get to know him, he's really fun to be around."

Kairi nodded, "I'll bet. For you to like him so much and be so depressed about his death," Falcon winced, "he must've been great to you." Tears began to collect in Falcon's eyes again, and she quickly wiped them away.

"Yeah," Falcon agreed, "he was really sweet. Who knew he could be like that? Wait, how did you meet him?"

Kairi laughed, "actually it was funny. He was trying to kidnap me." Falcon raised and eyebrow, "I don't know why, but I got away from him, and then this other guy got me. He had blue hair and these yellow eyes."

"Saix..." Falcon muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah...that's the only time I met Axel. Maybe if I knew him longer, I would've gotten to see his good side, you think?" she turned and smiled. Falcon nodded.

"Yeah, definetly."

Kairi gazed at the small Destiny Island from the sandy beaches of the two that was on its outskirts. The sun was beginning to set and it lit the sky with a reddish color.

"Maybe...waiting isn't good enough," she said to no one in particular.

"My thoughts exactly," a voice said from nowhere. Kairi glanced around, trying to locate the source of the voice, "if you've got a dream, don't wait, act. One of life's little rules, got it memorized?" To her left, a huge shadowy orb appeared and a young man of about 18 appeared. He had spiky red hair and green eyes, black tears tattooed under both eyes. He was wearing a black cloak that went down to about his ankles.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"Axel," he replied, "I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?" Axel held out his hand."

"...Sora?" Kairi gazed at him, wondering whether to take the invitation or not. Suddenly, she heard barking, and a yellow dog with droopy black ears came running up to her. It continued barking as it ran in circles. Then its ears perked up and it turned around and growled as a bunch of white creatures appeared around her. A piercing whistle was heard, and another black orb identical to the one Axel had come from appeared. The dog ran towards it, barking for Kairi to come too.

"We've got something in common Kairi," Axel said, "we both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already." Kairi ran off toward the orb as one of the white creatures started coming towards her.

"Well you're not acting very friendly!" she cried to him as she ran in, disappearing from view.

"Hmm..." Kairi whispered as she remembered the moment exactly. She looked at the clock and realized it was well past midnight. Yawning, she turned back to Falcon, "yup, he wasn't the greatest of gentlemen." Falcon smiled and Kairi proceeded back up.

"You're not tired?" she asked.

"No," Falcon replied as she stood up too, "I think I'll head off to the library." Kairi nodded and they parted ways.

6


	8. Chapter 8

Falcon woke from a dreamless sleep to the first rays of the sun. She looked down at the open book she held loosely in her lap and realized she must've fallen asleep while reading. She glanced at the clock in the library and shot up when she realized it was almost 10. She raced downstairs and into the kitchen. Surprisingly, the only person there was Riku.

"Hey," Falcon said, grabbing something out the of the fridge, "sorry I slept late. Where's everyone else?" Riku jerked his thumb toward the postern gate.

"Training," he replied simply. Falcon nodded her thanks and rushed outside. As soon as she reached the training grounds, Yuffie appeared seemingly out of nowhere and landed right in front of her, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Hey Falcon, Rinoa wants to see you," Yuffie said, "she's in the living room. She said it was important." Falcon hesitated for a second, then nodded and ran off toward the living room. Rinoa was indeed there, inspecting her fingernails; obviously she had been waiting for her.

"Hey, Yuffie said you wanted to see me," Falcon said dully, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah," Rinoa said, "I'm going to get right to the point. I think it's about time you snapped out of your depression trance." Falcon looked at her, wide-eyed.

"What?" she asked.

"I think it's about time you brighten up," Rinoa repeated.

"That's easy for you to say!" Falcon cried, "you're not the one who's had her heart broken twice!"

"Falcon...think about it," Rinoa said, "you still have us who care about you. This depression is a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry if I'm sad that the person I loved died, okay?" Falcon spat sarcastically, "is it such a crime?"

"No," Rinoa said calmly, "but I think it's about time you snapped out of it and moved on with life." Falcon felt like she had just been slapped in the face.

"Rinoa!" she cried, "do you know how much pain it causes me? You wouldn't know how it feels. You're still all happy and great with Squall and everything! You don't know how much this hurts!" By now tears were starting to run down her face.

"That's not true!" Rinoa replied, "I know how it feels-!"

"Do you remember the time I told you that I would always have feelings for Squall? No matter how long you've been with him? Do you remember me saying that? 'Cause it's true!" The instant Falcon said this; she knew she'd made a mistake.

"Oh, so that's how it is," Rinoa said, with a snarky tone, "it's all about Squall huh? Well you know what? You had your chance, and you blew it! You could've been with Axel, but no! You refused! Maybe if you had taken that chance, he wouldn't have died! Maybe you still could've saved him! You just let him go, you could've stopped him!" Rinoa knew she was hitting Falcon everywhere it hurt. Rinoa knew she was taking advantage of the guilt Falcon felt for Axel's death. But her temper got the better of her and made her say things she wouldn't normally say. Falcon just stared at her for a second, and then turned and ran, sobbing, out the door. Suddenly Rinoa realized what she said.

"Wait Falcon!" she called, "wait! I didn't mean it, honestly! Falcon, I didn't mean it, come back!" But of course it was too late, Falcon was already out the door, and she took Shiro with her.

_'I don't belong here anymore.' _Falcon thought as she slammed open the door with Shiro along her side and ran as fast as she could, _'nobody here cares. No one loves me. I can't be loved. A demon doesn't belong. Nobody cares about me anymore.' _Tears streaming from her eyes, Falcon ran down Ravine Trail (though it wasn't raining this time), past everyone on the training grounds who all stood and stared at her and she ran by, and just kept going.

"What happened?" Tifa asked, worried. Rinoa came charging out the door a few seconds later.

"Rinoa, what happened!?" Yuffie called. Rinoa approached them, sighing.

"It's all my fault," she said, "I was too harsh with her. I lost my temper. Now she probably hates me."

"That's not true..." Aerith said, "she probably just needs some cooling time."

"Wait, didn't Falcon have Shiro with her?" Sora asked, and everyone froze for a second. If Falcon was running...and Shiro was with her, that could only mean one thing.

She was leaving, and she wasn't coming back.

Instantly, everyone started running after her. Charging down the trail, they tried to catch her before it was too late. No one really knew where she was going, but they weren't going to let her leave and be alone.

Falcon ran and ran, not noticing the burning in her legs. She ran faster and farther then she ever had. And all to get away, from Hollow Bastion.

'_They're probably going to come for me,' _she figured, _'but I know I don't belong there anymore. I need someplace to go. Can't go for Twilight Town, no other place is safe enough. Then there's only one other place.' _ She stopped running and sighed, _'Castle Oblivion.' _

Falcon, together with Shiro, entered the grand doors of Castle Oblivion. After being attacked by countless little shadow heartless, they had finally arrived. She navigated her way through the giant castle by sheer instinct. It had only been two years ago; she could remember most of it. Shiro understood spiritually why they were here, and so he didn't complain. It surprised Falcon how no one had noticed she was here, or maybe they had, and wouldn't show themselves yet. As she ascended the stairs that seemed to be suspended in mid-air, she was attacked by the Sorcerers, Xemnas's nobody servants. Quickly, she summoned her own nobody servants: wolves, in retaliation. They were wolves, but also nobodies, and upon her order, quickly sprang upon the Sorcerers.

"Something's attacking my Sorcerers," Xemnas noticed from his platform high above the castle, "those keyblade wielders must be back." As he peered closer however, he noticed that it was wolves killing off his nobodies.

"Wolves?" Xemnas breathed, "those are Namine's nobodies." He charged down as fast his cloak would allow him to (which wasn't very fast) and went off to alert the rest of the Organization.

"Well, well," a voice said. Falcon quickly spun around, her two keyblades ready, "if it isn't Namine. I knew you'd come back." Falcon's eyes narrowed as a shadowy orb appeared in front of her.

"Demyx..." she growled. Shiro emitted a deep-throated growl as well, the fur on his back bristling. The dirty blonde haired, green-eyed melodious nocturne strolled toward her.

"Now you know I don't like fighting Fal," he said, "come on, we used to get along well." Falcon let her keyblades shimmer away, and she faced him, her eyes still flashing hostility, "so what made you come back, you were so stubborn." Falcon stopped growling and sighed, shaking her head.

"Axel..." she whispered.

"Oh so No. 8 kicked the bucket eh?" Demyx asked, "such a pity. We've already lost Larxene, Marluxia, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Zexion." Falcon's eyes widened at the huge loss, not that she really had liked any of them, but man, that was HUGE!!!

"That's basically half the Organization!" she cried.

"Which is why we need you back," Demyx agreed, "now come on, everyone else should hear this. After all, you ARE staying right?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her. It was true...next to Axel and Roxas, Demyx and Falcon were pretty tight, which was partially why she was upset about seeing him.

"How's the rest of the Organization doing?" Falcon asked weakly.

"Oh you know, busy as always," Demyx replied, "Xemnas is ordering everyone as usual, Saix is the puppy lapdog, same old." Falcon couldn't suppress a grin for that one. Demyx's wisecracking could always make her smile.

"If what you say is true...then that leaves..." Falcon counted in her mind, "Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, you, and...I think that's it..."

"Don't forget Luxord," Demyx added.

Falcon rolled her eyes, "right. Man, all the people I don't like are left."

Demyx gave her a look of mock horror, "I feel insulted."

"Oh, 'cept you," Falcon said, "Roxas has joined with Sora. It looks like the Organization is really falling apart." Demyx didn't say anything to that.

"I'm glad you decided to come back to us Namine," Xemnas said, "I'm sure you've heard of our heavy losses. Now we need you more than ever." Falcon nodded.

"They'll come for me," she said, "Sora, Riku, and the others. They won't let me go so easily."

"I'm sure we'll be ready," Saix replied, "with our Namine back, we will be unstoppable. After all, you will help us defeat them, correct?" Falcon was torn between indecision for a second, and then nodded stiffly.

"Good," Saix said, "then it shouldn't be a problem." Suddenly Falcon remembered something Cloud had once said.

_"If the rest of the members of the Organization get killed before you do, wouldn't that be the end?" _he had said. That was a point. If Sora, Riku, and the others managed to kill the rest of the Organization-no, Falcon wouldn't go there.

Falcon spent most of her time on the roof of Castle Oblivion, staring senselessly at Kingdom Hearts high above. Still a bit traumatized by Axel's death, and her renewed bonds with Organization XIII, she was ready to fight alongside them once more, but against the people whom she had grown so close to?

_'Please...' _she thought, _'Sora, Riku, all of you, don't come for me. I don't want to have to fight against you.' _ She winced at the thought of having to fight against Squall or Rinoa, but she knew she had to. Now that she had renewed her promises as Namine, she had to. There was no choice. She couldn't have rebelled again even if she had wanted to. Shiro seemed to understand this as well.

_'Well, I have to pick one side or the other,' _she figured, _'I can't straddle the fence. I owe the Organization my life, that much I know.' _


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days passed uneventfully. Mission after dull mission, and nights spent on the roof of the castle. Demyx occasionally came to visit her, but she never really felt like talking.

"When do you think they're coming?" he asked, playing with a few water droplets on his hand.

"Hopefully never," Falcon replied.

"How did Axel die?" Demyx asked, changing the subject. Falcon knew he didn't mean to hurt her bringing up the topic, but she still winced.

"Sacrificed his life," she choked out, "he saved Sora." Demyx looked down for a second.

"You know, I met that kid once," he said, "in Olympus Coliseum. He's really not that bad."

"You seem to be the only person in the Organization who thinks that," Falcon replied, "he really isn't, once you get to know him."

"Oh isn't that the case for everyone?" Demyx replied.

Falcon smiled, "yeah, that's true..."

"Namine!" Demyx's voice jolted her out of her light sleep, "get down here! They're finally here!" Falcon jumped up, hr keyblades out already, and flew down to the Altar of Naught. With the rest of the Organization, Falcon watched Sora, Riku, Squall, Tifa, Rinoa, Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, Donald, and Goofy fight off the Nobodies and Heartless bordering Castle Oblivion.

"Damn..." Falcon muttered, "they are."

"Prepare yourself," Xemnas said, "everyone disperse throughout the castle." Everyone ran off in different directions, leaving Falcon alone on the Altar with Shiro.

"Shiro," she said, "we have to separate. Better chance of survival. Be safe." Shiro licked her hand once, and then ran off down the stairs. Falcon sighed and followed him, though turned a different direction.

"You guys go on ahead and split!" Sora cried, "take down different members of the Organization! Meet up back here when you're done!"

"I thought we were just here to get Falcon," Yuffie said.

"The Organization's not going to let her go that easily," Squall said, "besides, we'll be killing two birds with one stone. We'll get back Falcon, and defeat the Organization."

"...You don't think Falcon'll be one their side right?" Rinoa asked.

Sora shook his head, though he too was unsure, "she wouldn't do that!" With that, everyone except Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran off inside the castle.

"Let's finish these guys!" Sora called, and the three of them ran into the charge of Heartless and Nobodies.

The other seven had a discussion before heading their separate ways.

"I'm gonna go for the blue haired freak," Cloud said simply.

"You mean Saix," Riku said.

"Whatever," Cloud replied.

"I'll get Demyx," Riku said, "he shouldn't be too hard to finish off."

"We'll go for Xaldin," Yuffie said, speaking for her and Aerith, "long range of long range, and two against one. Shouldn't be too hard."

"That leaves me for Luxord," Tifa said, "he should be a piece of cake. He doesn't even fight for crying out loud! If I finish early, I'll help one of you."

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other, "since Sora and the other two are going to want to finish the boss, I think Rinoa and I will go for Falcon. We'll get her back."

"Aren't we forgetting Xigbar?" Yuffie asked.

"I'll get him," Rinoa said, "Squall, you go ahead and find Falcon and bring her back." Squall nodded. Then they all split their separate ways.

Cloud reached Saix's place not too long after. Entering the huge room, sword drawn, he was hardly surprised when Saix appeared, claymore in hand.

"Such a foolish attempt to bring the Organization down," Saix said, "you ought to surrender." Cloud positioned his sword in front of him.

"Yeah right," he said. Eyeing each other, they both waited for the other to make a move. Finally, Cloud rushed forward with Sonic Blade and turned as Saix dodged and swept his claymore sideways, creating a strong air current. Cloud was thrown backwards, but quickly regained his footing and sliced down with his blade, a hit that Saix blocked. Saix swept his claymore again, and Cloud jumped backwards to avoid the hit, dodging behind him and cleaving his sword straight into the ground. Saix jumped to the side and cut sideways. Cloud lifted his sword out of the floor and blocked the hit. And proceeded to swing his sword left and right, forcing Saix to retreat. As the fight raged on longer, Saix's eyes began to glow a fierce gold, and he entered berserk mode. Raging mad, he literally flew on his claymore around the room as bursts of shadow attacked Cloud. Only when he stopped did Cloud advance, and they engaged in another close range fight. Finally, catching an opening in Saix's berserker, Cloud sliced his huge blade side ways across Saix's chest, then thrust the blade right through. Instantly Saix froze, and he dropped his claymore, which disappeared before it even hit the ground. Stumbling backwards, Saix braced himself against a wall, and his body faded into shadowy tendrils as he fixed Cloud with a glare. Cloud stood there for a moment, and swept his hair backwards before hefting his blade over his shoulder as he stalked out of the room.

Tifa had long finished off Luxord. Easy, just as she had suspected. After all, all the guy did was fiddle around with cards. Nothing compared to her physical skills. She did admit, it was annoying being turned into a card and a dice, but she could handle that. Now, to find someone that actually had a halfway decently tough opponent.

"Yuffie, watch it!" Aerith cried, and Yuffie jumped out of the way just as one of Xaldin's spears pierced the ground where she had been standing. Again Xaldin's spears combined for a huge wind current attack. Aerith and Yuffie were blown backwards, and Yuffie winced as a spear hit her in the shoulder.

"Yuffie!" Aerith shouted. She cast a thundaga on Xaldin, and healed Yuffie as she stood up and threw her giant shruiken thing at Xaldin, catching one of his spears and tossing it uselessly to the side. Yuffie concentrated for a second, and sent her shruiken spinning in consecutive circles, slicing Xaldin just as Aerith blasted him with another firaga.

"Hey guys, need a hand?" Tifa cried, and jammed her elbow in Xaldin' s stomach. Hard. He stumbles back and Tifa advanced mercilessly on him, punching, kicking, and just about everything else you can think of. She drove her fist into his stomach, knocking the wind (no pun intended) out of him. As he fell on the ground, Yuffie's giant shruiken impaled him straight in the chest, and he froze, and faded away, winds whipping around him. His spears disappeared as well, and Tifa dusted her gloves off as she walked away. Yuffie yanked her shuriken out of the ground and followed her.

"Well, that's our part of the job," she said.

Riku dodged backwards as Demyx shot up another row of water geysers. Charging forward, Riku then sliced Demyx across with lightning speed. Riku then stepped repeatedly backwards, doing his best to avoid the sharp ends of Demyx's sitar. He winced as one caught him on his arm. He was then shot into the air with a few more water geysers. He maneuvered and landed nicely, and charged toward the water nocturne again, who managed to counter with a nicely aimed spout of water, blasting a soaked Riku backwards.

"Dance, water, dance!" Demyx shouted, making Riku kill more water clones.

"Damn these clones!" Riku cried, forced to kill all of them as Demyx calmly plucked the strings on his sitar. When he was done with that, he instantly unleashed a powerful combo on Demyx, causing him to cry out in pain. Suddenly, Riku was being bombarded by tons of stupid water droplet ball things, and man, they stung! Using his bat wing shaped keyblade, Riku charged forward and did a fancy little jump twist thing (you know, one of those things that Riku is capable of doing) and sliced down with the sword, and Demyx yelped in pain. Demyx then shot up another flurry of water geysers, and Riku flew backwards. He stood up and swept the hair out of his eyes. One thing that sucked about being Riku and being soaked was that he had long hair, which got in front of his eyes!

"Dance, water, dance!" he heard Demyx cry.

_'Not again...' _Riku thought glumly as he went about killing more clones. Finally fed up with the stupid pansy, Riku charged forward and jammed his sword down, and then cut up and across, slamming Demyx back into a wall. As he stumbled back up, his sitar shimmered away from view, and clutching his head, Demyx fell to his knees.

Falcon saw Demyx go down, and with a cry, she ran toward him as fast as she could. She reached him just as he disappeared, his body faded into shadow, and bubbles rose into the sky. She fell to the ground, clutching the air, and crying. The last person in the Organization she had liked was gone. Overcome with rage, anger blinding her, she charged toward Riku, snarling. She hacked and slashed at him furiously, a combination of attacks even Riku could not fend off. With a cross slash of her double keyblades, she threw him backwards.

"You monster!" she cried, "you killed Demyx!" She was just about to unleash another combo on him when a loud explosion rocked the ground.

"Xemnas..." she breathed, and instantly rushed off toward the Altar of Naught.

"Sora...Donald...Goofy..." Riku gasped, and got up and ran off after her. Using his powers as a keyblade master, he scaled the wall of the castle. (Think what Roxas did in Deep Dive in his battle against Riku.) He hoped to reach Sora before Falcon did and help him finish off Xemnas for good.

Rinoa deflected the last of Xigbar's sniper shots, and with a well-aimed shot, disposed quickly of the Freeshooter. This battle had gone on for a while (I mean, how are you not supposed to when you're fighting with little sniper shot things?) Watching his body fade into shadow, she failed to see Shiro advance up on her and plummet her down. With a quick and powerful thrust of her arm, she shoved him off, but he lunged at her again. Snarling, he turned when he missed and attacked again. Rinoa whirled around and caught him with her arm, sending him flying back into the wall. She had learned a thing or two from Tifa.

"Shiro?" she cried, "why are you attacking me? What's happened to Falcon?" Shiro did not acknowledge the questions, and kept attacking her. Rinoa did everything possible to not have to kill the noble wolf. She fended off or dodged all of his lunges, but finally realized that the wolf was determined to either kill her or die trying.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, then loaded her blaster edge, "I didn't want it to come to this." As he lunged at her again, she aimed and shot the blaster right at him, hitting the wolf in the heart. Instantly, he fell to the ground, his body turned cold as ice. His fiery golden eyes dimmed and glazed over. Rinoa sighed and relaxed.

"As if Falcon doesn't hate me enough already..." she figured, "if we do bring her back, she's never gonna forgive me..." With that, she slowly walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Squall ran through the corridors of the castle, searching desperately for Falcon. He broke into the last room he could find, and sighed in relief as he saw her there, staring out the window.

"The world is a strange place Squall..." she said without turning, "don't you think? Just now, I had it in me to go and help Xemnas defeat Sora and the others. But then I thought, hey, why the Superior? I know the entire Organization has been brought down. All the members are dead. I realized as soon as I saw Riku bring down Demyx that we had no chance. So even if I was to help Xemnas, and all of you died, what would I do? It would just be Xemnas and me alive, and by then the castle would be in ruins. I would still have allegiance to him, but what good would that be? So I figured out something, a solution that would be the answer to everything. I would let Sora and the others take care of Xemnas, and I...I would die avenging the rest of the Organization."

"You're crazy, something has messed with your mind," Squall said, "none of us are going to kill you. We're here to bring you back. I propose another solution. We let Sora and the others finish off Xemnas, and then you come back with us. Everything is happy again."

Falcon laughed, a laugh that somehow chilled Squall to his core, "happy? Happy, Squall? That's funny. You think all this is over. Once the Organization is dead, you think that I'll be happy and all will be normal. Let me ask you this, if Rinoa and I died, how would you feel. Even if everything was peaceful, would you ever be the same again?"

Squall hesitated for a second and looked down, unsure.

"Aha!" Falcon cried, "so you see. Axel is gone, along with Roxas, and Demyx. The entire Organization is gone. What is there left for me to do? I could go back and be tormented watching you and Rinoa, constant day-to-day torture. Or I could fight you here, and now, and die avenging the Organization. I have nothing more to live for." Falcon held out her arms and her double keyblades appeared with a shimmer, "so come, fight me. And don't hold back. Fight like you mean to kill." Squall frowned and turned his head.

"No," he said, "I'm not going to fight you. I won't kill you. Would Axel or Demyx want you to end up like this Falcon? Would they want you to live in constant depression and delusion?"

Thrusting her keyblade down through the air, Falcon's eyes blazed, "How would you know what they would want me to be like? You barely even know them!"

"But I also know that any decent guy would never want the girl they loved to be this way if they died," Squall said, being unusually patient. Suddenly there was a loud rumble and the ground beneath them shook.

"The battle against Xemnas rages on," Falcon said, "they are near the end." Without warning, a large chunk of marble stone crashed to the ground, and the another, and another. The castle was falling apart. Falcon lowered her keyblades and gazed at Squall.

"Go," she said, "you know I still love you, right? Go now. The castle is about to collapse. Save yourself and leave. Let me stay here. Go, before my love for you turns to hatred." She turned around and waited for him to go. After a minute, she turned back around, and he was still there, standing there, he hadn't moved an inch.

"What are you doing?" she cried, her rage rising to the surface again.

"If there's one thing I learned from the SeeD academy, it's that you never back out of a mission and leave it incomplete. You either succeed in the mission and are victorious, or you die trying. You NEVER back down," Squall replied, "I have to bring you back, or die trying."

Falcon growled, and unsheathed her keyblades once more, "then you'll die trying."

"Sora!" Riku cried, running up to him, and joining by his side, unsheathing his keyblade, "where's Donald and Goofy?"

"They got locked out," Sora replied. They faced Xemnas together in a vortex like room, all black and silver.

"If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same, eternal!" Xemnas said.

"That's true, light and darkness are the same, but..." Riku began.

"That doesn't mean you're eternal!" Sora finished.

Xemnas smirked as the sabers appeared at his hands, "no more eternal than that radiance of yours." Xemnas rushed forward and grabbed Sora and Riku, throwing them up into the air.

"You will go together, to darkness!" he said, and unleashed dozens of black vines at them. Using their keyblade granted magic, the two of them managed to dodge them. Landing on the ground, they rushed for Xemnas, catching him slightly off guard. He quickly blocked with his two sabers, and suddenly split into two. Standing back-to-back, Riku and Sora tried to find the real Xemnas.

"Which one...?" Sora breathed. One of them rushed forward toward Riku, who did his jump twist thing and slashed it, splitting it in thin air.

"The other one!' he cried. They turned around as Xemnas circled around them, leaving these red laser things.

"Fire!" he shouted, and Riku and Sora just managed to block them in time, reflecting them. Xemnas then proceeded to warp all over the place, unleashing those annoying black vines at them. Finally Sora managed to catch him and unleashed a combo. Xemnas grabbed Sora and unleashed a lightning-like tremor along his arm, draining Sora's life away slowly.

"Sora!" Riku cried, but was thrown backwards by Xemnas's clone. Using his dark aura attack, Riku fended the clone off repeatedly, trying desperately to get to Sora to free him. Finally, just as Sora's strength was almost drained away, Riku intercepted the attack and broke the tremor, sending Xemnas flying backward with a slash his keyblade. Xemnas stood up and raising his arm, engulfed the two in darkness. Thousands of laser things came flying at them, and the two were forced to move around rapidly, fending the lasers off with rapid strokes of their swords. After a few minutes of doing this, the two were exhausted, and sat panting on the ground.

Xemnas took this opportunity and struck Riku backwards, and held his other saber at Sora's neck. He raised it and slashed downwards, but Riku ran forward and blocked it. Xemnas swung his arm around and caught Riku in the back. Sora ran to him, and took his keyblade. He charged at Xemnas, and swung rapidly at him, sending Xemnas into the air. Sora landed and jumped upwards, dealing a strong cross blow to his back. He landed again and ran to Riku. Generating the power of the two keyblades, the two shot a stream of light right at Xemnas, hitting him square in the chest. Then suddenly his sabers disappeared, and holding out his arm as if for salvation, his body disintegrated into shadow tendrils. The last of the Organization was dead. As the caste began to fall and crash harder, Sora helped Riku and stood up.

"Come on, everyone else is probably out there waiting for us. The castle collapsing," Sora said, and together they hobbled their way out.

Falcon charged at Squall with lightning speed, and he unsheathed his gunblade and blocked. Falcon continued to hack and slash away at his defenses. Squall stepped backwards and charged forward, meeting a resistance as Falcon threw him backwards with a cross blow. She stood above him, and raised her keyblade, and swung downwards. Squall raised his gunblade to block, and then spun around and slashed horizontally. Just in the nick of time, Falcon jumped backwards.

"I really don't want to do this," he said, "I'm not here to kill you."

"Either kill, or be killed," Falcon replied, and ran forward again. Squall deflected her blow, and slashed left and right, jumping up and slashing down. Falcon dodged and cut across with her left keyblade. Squall stumbled backward, clutching bleeding wound on his side. Falcon smirked and struck diagonally upwards with her right keyblade, catching Squall off guard again. She spun around and slashed him down, and stood over him.

"Say your last words," she scoffed. Squall frowned and released his grip on his gunblade.

"Sorry it had to come to this," he said. Falcon raised her keyblade, Bond of Flame, and cut straight downward. All around her, marble collapsed and fell, crushing the ground. Blood spurted around her as last words escaped Squall's mouth.

"Forgive me, Rinoa..." he whispered, and his eyes glazed over. Realization hit Falcon like a brick. She blinked once, twice, and looked down at Squall's still body. She stood up weakly and let her two keyblades clatter to the ground. She fell to her knees and though she was too frozen to cry, her whole body shook with terror.

_'What...what have I done...?' _

Sora and Riku rushed out of the castle just as a huge chunk of marble crashed down behind them. There they were. Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Rinoa, Cloud, and...wait.

"Where's Squall?" Sora asked as he set Riku down.

"I thought he would out by now," Yuffie said, "is he still in there?"

"No!" Rinoa cried, charging forward, "he can't be!" She was dragged backwards by Cloud, "let me go!"

"No, he would be out by now," Cloud said, emotionless as ever, "if he's still in there, it means our ultimate mission has failed."

"He's..." Rinoa started, tears running down her face.

"He's dead," Riku said.

"But how!?" Rinoa cried, "how could he die? Falcon, she would..."

"I don't know, but if we don't hightail it out of here, we'll all gonna die!" Sora cried as he rushed for the gummi ship. Everyone followed, except Rinoa, who stood there, dazed.

"Come on Rinoa!" Tifa cried, "let's go!" Rinoa blinked and gazed at the crumbling castle once more, before turning and running.

Falcon crouched amidst the falling debris and clutched her head, screaming. Frozen images flashed through her mind. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Squall, Rinoa...

"This can't be, why did all have to end this way!?" she cried, "there's nothing I can do now...in the face of death, can one not help but think of life?" Axel's warmth, the security and absolute happiness she had felt when with him. Roxas, had he not been one of the best ever. He always knew how to cheer her up in little ways that would seem insignificant. Demyx, his wisecracking jokes, and just being overall irresistible, acting all innocent, he could always make her laugh.

"Not anymore..." she whispered. She flashed Fenrir into her hand, and clutching it desperately, she brought it to her.

"Sweet ruptured light, it ends here tonight," she whispered, and pierced her heart with the point of the keyblade. Leaving it in, she felt no pain. After all, being with the Organization had left her as emotionless as a nobody.

"Never sleep, never die..." Falcon fell limp as her body disappeared into the shadowy tendrils, floating up into the nothingness of Castle Oblivion.

Last words escaped her lips as a wistful sigh, "Demyx...Axel...hold on, I'll be right there. Wait for me..." Then her vision faded.

6


End file.
